Keyboard is the most common computer input device and is widely used in microcomputer and all kinds of terminal devices. A computer operator inputs various instructions and data into a computer via a keyboard to instruct the computer to run. The running condition of the computer is outputted to a displayer, and the operator may conveniently interact with the computer, modify and edit procedure, and control and observe the running of the computer by the keyboard and displayer.
As an important input device, the use of the keyboard will be influenced in a dark condition, and the operator is unable to see the letters on the keys or related instruction keys. Therefore, a luminous device is provided in the keyboard, which is mainly used in a weak light intensity situation such as backlight. Various marketable backlight keyboards are controlled in a manner of manual key-press. The backlight keyboards are of a continuous illumination (illuminating at any time), a manual key-press illumination or a touch illumination. Such manual control may result in resource waste and strong mechanicalness, i.e., strong reliance on human operation. It is impossible to illuminate automatically based on environmental light intensity.
Thus, those skilled in the art are studying how to provide a light-induced luminous keyboard to realize an automatic illumination dependent on environmental light intensity.